


Stir The Blood

by DramaticDino



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Troy goes feral™ and Tyreen is here for that shit, Vaginal Sex, gore kink, im not even gonna pretend theres any semblance of a plot in here, not beta read even though it probably should be, to clarify no one gets hurt except some poor bandit shmucks but whats news about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticDino/pseuds/DramaticDino
Summary: Troy can’t pinpoint when the violence started to affect him in this way, but the situation in his pants was getting a little tight.





	Stir The Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [god_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/god_queen/gifts), [alchemist17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/gifts), [VoxInculta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoxInculta/gifts).

> okay maybe i have a thing for violence  
also *blows kisses at my dear readers* mwah, you have no idea how much you actually motivate me
> 
> not entirely unrelated sketch of Troy eating pussy https://twitter.com/DramaticDino/status/1180859898466316288
> 
> Twitter: @DramaticDino  
Furaffinity: dramatic-dino  
Newgrounds: DramaticDino

Victory. High-strung, sweat glistening against their tan skin, the thrill of the battle still reverberated through Troy, the smell of smoke, fire and blood still clear in his nostrils. When Tyreen killed, it was clean, not a drop of blood spilled from the withered corpses left in her enemies wake, merely a crackling of purple crystal protruding from them. Ag gruesome as it actually was, it had a certain picturesque quality to it.

But Troy, oh, Troy was messy. The sword he wielded was entirely capable of cleaving even a Goliath from shoulder to hip, resulting in a mess of blood and viscera, the sickening crack of bone and cartilage in its wake. Not that he entirely needed it, with both a gun and his own right arm at disposal. WIth how heavy the metallic appendage was, he could easily use it to maul someone, crack bones, crush skulls, until there was brain matter slipping through his robotic fingers. As a result, they were both covered in a spray of red.

Unfortunately, the adrenaline also had some other side effects on his body. He can’t pinpoint when the violence started to affect him in this way, the fire coursing through his veins going south, taking a dip below his waistband. Maybe it was the thrill of killing, or maybe it was just seeing his sister with a manic, happy grin on her face, blood cascading down her features as a river of red runs at her feet. 

The situation in his pants was getting a little tight. He had a brief thought of how it would feel to take her right there, both rejoicing in their successful raid and putting themselves on full display. Like some kind of animals. He brushed it aside, Tyreen would probably kick his ass if he asked.

He could control himself for a while longer.

\---

They both shed the outer layers of their outfit as soon as they got back to home base, Tyreen probably intending to slink off towards the showers as soon as she could. Bandit life didn’t involve a whole lot of bathing, but not for them. They were Gods, they got everything they wanted, every bandit they converted at their beck and call. Thank fuck that somehow involved getting running water on this shithole of a planet.

Troy got a hold of her before she could exit the room, snaking his arms around her, hugging her from behind and he pressed himself against her back. Tyreen caught on to his intentions immediately, face going red as she felt his erection blatantly digging into her backside.

“Real subtle, bro.”

Troy rolled his hips in lieu of a verbal response, groping her breast with his flesh hand. It provided barely any friction with the two layers of fabric still separating them, but he ground against her as if in a desperate plea. Which it was, he wanted her so bad. Tyreen let herself slump backwards, starting to moan quietly as Troy’s hand starts wandering downwards, impatiently discarding her numerous belts, one by one.

“Fuuuuck, kiss me.” She pulled him downwards by the chains hanging from his neck, wasting no time in slipping her tongue into his mouth. She bit his lip before pulling away. “Bed?”

Instead of letting her walk, Troy decidedly picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist as he started towards their bedroom. Tyreen wasn’t that heavy, so he was easily able to carry her around, much to her amusement.

Troy dropped her on the ragged mattress, briefly pausing to tug off his own pants before crawling on their bed himself. Tyreen barely managed to slip her pants a few inches down her thighs before he was insistently pushing his head between her legs, getting his nose up into her cotton briefs. Her scent was intoxicating to Troy, like smoke, burnt hickory wood, a fire threatening to consume him whole if he wasn't careful. Yet he couldn't get enough.

He licked a wet stripe against her clothed sex, tracing the folds trough the fabric with his tongue. Tyreen threaded her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. He hooked his fingers into the hem of the undergarment, pulling it down in one swift motion.

“Can’t wait to eat me out, huh? S-such a good boy.” He didn't even need to look up at her, the smile in her voice was audible.

Troy loved getting praised, doubly so if it was by his sister. Her voice might have been quivering slightly, but Tyreen wasn’t so willing to entirely give up control over the situation. Not yet. Wasting no time in putting his mouth back on her, he runs his tongue across her inner lips, up to her clit, savoring her taste. He stops to suck on it, making her moan while she tightened her grip on his hair. Continuing to rub the little bundle of nerves with his fingers, slipping his tongue into her, curling it against the fleshy ridges. Spit and slick ran down his chin as he ground his hips into the bed, the friction of the sheets against his erection barely taking the edge off his arousal.

He could feel her tensing underneath him, usually signifying that she was close. But Troy didn’t want her to come just yet.

He stops, earning him a glare from Tyreen, wipes the mess of fluids from his face. Tugging off her jeans and underwear the rest of the way, he throws them carelessly across the room. She takes off her shirt while Troy fishes around in the drawer next to the bed, spreads her legs, putting herself on full display as she runs her fingers over her pussy. She whines, spreading herself open with one hand while running the other over her now bare chest, playing with the studded piercings that adorned her breasts.

“Comeeee oooooon, you're being a real slowpoke for someone who's so eager to fuck me.” She drawls out, giving him a half-lidded look. She wanted more, she needed this. And he didn’t get to be so desperate about wanting to fuck her and then tease her, for fucks sake.

“Someone’s horribly impatient." Troy quipped back, finally producing a bottle of lubricant from the bedside table. He presents the substance in a rather sarcastic manner, waving it around a bit.

"You know I don't want to hurt you, and you know you need this so that that doesn't happen." Well, he wasn't wrong. She didn't exactly have much luck taking his dick with nothing but the natural lubrication her own slick provided. But trying to spite him was more fun.

Tyreen crossed her arms in obvious displeasure while sticking her tongue out at him. He can honestly say she looked adorable when she was pouting at him like that. Not out loud, he didn't have that much of a death wish. Scooting back up to her, he poured a liberal amount of the lube onto his fingers, easily slipping a single digit into her. His fingers were much larger than Tyreen's, but he quickly added a second and then a third as he felt her adjust to the intrusion. She let a few breathy moans slip from her mouth before Troy decided to capture it in a kiss, lips sliding against each other as he fingered her. His fingers easily slid in and out of her, Tyreen's breath hitching every time his thumb brushes over her engorged clit.

She wraps her arms around his neck, moaning into his mouth as he continued spreading her open, stretching her hole in preparation for his cock. Said member was currently still sitting neglected between them, twitching occasionally as it dripped pre-cum on her thigh. Its size was intimidating, both thicker and longer than something one might consider a regular sized dick. But something inside her still ached for the feeling of him filling her up. They belonged to each other, wanted to chew their way under the others skin.

He ramps up his pace, peppering kisses along her jawline. Tyreen settles into the crook of his neck, whining sweetly as he continues driving his fingers into her, dead set on making her come. She lets out a sob as he makes her orgasm, squirming against him, the muscles in her abdomen spasming as she clenches around his fingers. Troy withdraws his fingers, a slick trail following them, which he wipes away on her thigh. 

As Tyreen catches her breath, Troy grabs the lube again, pouring a generous amount on his cock, coating his shaft in the slick substance. He grabs her hips, lining himself up, teases her by prodding at her entrance. She hisses as the head slips in. Troy lets her adjust, sinking into her inch by inch, every so often pulling out slightly and giving a half-hearted thrust, making her squirm. The deeper he manages to get, the more it causes Tyreens stomach to distend. The sheer sight of it made him even harder. Tyreen seemed to love it too, running her hands over the bulge, feeling Troy’s cock move and shift inside her as she gasped.

After what feels like an eternity, Troy finally, finally bottoms out, his entire length sheathed inside her. Tyreen cups his face as he leans towards her, pressing their foreheads together.

“God, I love you so much.”

Tyreen rarely got sappy, but something about her brother being balls deep inside her really brought out her inner romantic.The other occasion was anytime when they were stargazing.  
Or both at the same time.

“I love you too, Ty-dye.” Troy nuzzled their noses together, making Tyreen giggle.

Not to ruin the moment, he started at a slow pace, almost completely sliding out before he thrusted back inside, fucking into her with long, slow strokes. Her mouth was agape, arms around his neck, as if she was trying to pull him even closer than he already was, as if he could sink into her flesh in a way even beyond what once was. They came into this world attached, metaphorically at the hip, but quite literally at the shoulder. They were never meant to be apart. 

Troy pries himself away from her, a look of mild confusion on Tyreens face. Until he flips her over. He sinks back into her, now in a more preferable position. Tyreen moans, even if the change of pace was expected, it’s no less overwhelming to her senses as he gets a better grip on her, a better angle. His thrusts grow quicker, deeper, harder.

Gripping tightly around her hip with the flesh hand, the metal one splayed across her stomach, his fingers dug into the supple flesh, holding up her midsection as he mercilessly drove into her. Tyreen sinks further into the pillow, digging her nails into it, face burning red, fluff and fabric barely doing anything to muffle her frantic moans. With every thrust he’s digging deeper, thick, hot length reaching inside of her, pain mixed with pleasure as the head of his cock slams against her furthest reaches.

“You’re gonna fucking break me. Split me in half with your goddamn dick.”

Already having come once earlier, all of it just builds her to a second edge, one that doesn’t require the usual friction against her clit. She leaks around him, every movement causing more slick to spill out of her, small, sticky droplets falling between her legs as a steady stream of profanity leaves her mouth. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, DAMN IT, TROY-” 

He doesn’t listen, the rush of adrenaline loud enough in his ears to drown out all other sound, doesn’t respond, instead choosing to lower his lips to the juncture of her neck and collarbone and bite, golden hued fangs digging into her flesh until he tastes copper. Tyreen whines loudly as the dark, hot liquid runs down her clavicle, leaving a trail that feels as if it’s scorching her skin in its wake. Continues fucking into her, no pause, no breather, setting a continuous, fast-paced rhythm. Some sort of switch flips in Tyreen, the bite in her words slipping away, want completely replacing worry in her mind. In reality she wants this more than he does, to experience his true need and voracity without the need to hold back. It’s a rare treat to her, when he gets so lost in the headlong chase for release that he stops thinking about potentially hurting her. If anything, he of all people should know she isn’t that frail.

“Fucking- I want it all. Make me take it. Make me- BREAK. ME.”

It just might. Even without his ostentatious jacket, his thin frame was still bigger than his sisters, towering more than a whole head over her, with a dick to match. He was never short of anything but impressed of how eager she was to take everything he could offer and ask for more, despite the pain she must be feeling trying to accommodate his member. She reaches behind her back, trying to paw at him, desperately searching for something to touch. Troy grabs her arms, one hand, even the flesh one, being enough to pin both her wrist against her back. Using it as leverage he pulls her back onto himself as he continues slamming his hips against her, moaning just as shamelessly as she does, the red sheen of her blood against his lips.

“You feel SO fucking GOOD. I think I’m gonna- I’m- I- C- cu- I wanna cum. Troy, make me-”

He pulls out nearly all the way, slamming back into her particularly hard a few times, effectively cutting off whatever she was planning to say and sending her crashing over the edge as she screams incoherently, eyes rolling back into her head as drool runs down her chin. He gives a long, drawn out moan as her muscles clench around him. A few more strokes and he’s gone as well, throbbing inside her as he comes, but pulling out before he’s completely done, letting the last few spurts fall on her back.

Tyreen sinks back into the sheets, the strain in her muscles leaving as the tension in her body evaporates, leaving her aching but content as his come continues seeping out of her abused hole. Her shoulder aches where Troy left his mark, the blood already beginning to dry. He flops onto her, probably as tired as she is, heaving chest against her back, and she would complain about it any other time cause he’s heavy, but right now she doesn’t have it in her to pitch a fit. They’re both going to be sticky and gross when they peel themselves away from each other later. 

Troy strokes her hair comfortingly, running his fingers through the strands, scratching his blunt nails through the buzzed parts. She leans into his touch, as much as she can anyway, with him on top of her. Maybe she’ll kick him out of bed later, that shower was still calling her name, but right now he’s earning his stay. Or maybe she’ll drag him along for round two.

He presses a kiss to the side of her head, then to her ear, nuzzling against her. Yeah, later.


End file.
